The Beetle Loves The Monkey
by Chryzen-of-the-21st-Century
Summary: Summary: The Monkees act many, many different ways. Theres times when they act like friends, sex gods, and rape victims(We're looking at you, Babbitt). But sometimes, they act like little kids, Mike being the only exception. Mike/John Or, if you prefer, John/Mike. Order matters (Sorry about the category, they didn't have The Beatles as an option:-/)
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm horribly sorry for what you are about to read. Expect worse.

Summary: The Monkees act many, many different ways. Theres times when they act like friends, sex gods, and rape victims(We're looking at you, Babbitt). But sometimes, they act like little kids, Mike being the only exception. I was sitting bored in class when I imagined this. I started giggling. I don't giggle. Mike/John Or,if you prefer, John/Mike. Order matters

Explanation: Just imagine that Ringo is tall as Micky and Paul is as short as Davy, simple.

Warning: Short snippets of gay sex, beltings, ageplay, and the threat of a pre/sequel.

Reaffirmation: No REAL minors were harmed in the making of this story.

The Beetle Loves The Monkey

BRING BRING BRING

Mike slammed his hand down on the alarm and sat up. He felt two arms wrap around him and pull him back down.

"Stay in bed, babe.", a seductive british voice said, whilst its owners wrapped long fingers around his penis and worked it to life.

BRING BRING BRING

Mike sat up in bed and looked around anxiously. Nope. Still in his single bed, now sporting a hard on. He sent the alarm to the floor as he sighed. Just a few more hours, he thought, while running to the bathroom to take the longest cold shower ever taken by man.

phantasmagoricTIMELAPSEphantasmagoric

"Huwwy up guys! We gotta get to the aiwpowt!", a young voice exclaimed.

"Not for another 15 minutes, Peter.", Mike called back exhaustedly.

"There ya go baby!", he cooed to Davy, the baby in thier age play relationship. For such a little guy he sure could use a lot of diapers, Mike thought.

"Hey Mick,", he addressed the '14' year old boy running by the room.

"When ya get down there could ya make sure Peter has his pull-up on?"

The boy groaned, the nodded furiously as his 'dads' hand crept menacingly towards his belt. Mike then set about the infuriating task of getting Davy into his carrier. It was quite a taxing ordeal, really. Distract the baby, lift the baby, strap the baby in, and wear the baby. Just take his word for it.

"DADDY!", Peter exclaimed just as Mike finished.

"Get back here you little ba-rother."

"GEORGE MICHAEL!"

"Sorry!"

Mike hurried down the stairs, grabbing Micky as he ran by. Mental to-do, pick up some ADHD meds.

"He won't stay still so I can check!", Micky whined.

"Stop yer whinin'. Pete, come 'ere bud." Mike said. Peter shook his head. For the love of, Mike thought. He walked up to the boy.

"Peter,", he started. Said boy pouted but approached his daddy. Mike sighed.

"Mick,go get yer brother 'is pull-up."

Micky sighed but ran to grab one anyways. When he returned, he went ahead and put it on him.

"Thanks, shotgun."

They all went outside and crowded into the car and drove off to Age Play Airlines(AN: work with me people)

phantasmagoricTIMELAPSEphantasmagoric

Luckily, when they arrived, Davy had fallen asleep. Lucky for Mike's mind, not his back. They 'hurried' through customs and onto the plane. 'Lucky' for Mike, they ended up sitting behind 4 girls, one of which had the same mindset as Micky. But soon everyone settled down and even Mike managed to catch a few.

overusedTIMELAPSEoverused

"Please fasten your seatbelts as we begin our descent. We hope you enjoyed your flight on Age Play Airlines!"

Mke reached over and buckled Davy and Peter before buckling himself. Um...they descended and exited the plane. Mike looked around for, someone.

"'ELLO LOVE!", John shouted obnoxiously, rousing a giggle from the boy on his hip, Paul.

"Quiet down," Mike hissed. "I seriously doubt everybody in Europe cares."

John pouted. "But you are so cute when you are flustered.", he whined.

"Really now, you sound like GEORGE MICHAEL! DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!", Mike scolded.

"Sorry," Micky mumbled putting down the porn magazine.

"Your chariot awaits", John said apologeticaly, turning around and gesturing to a huge car.

Suddenly, a hand appeared on the window, and as soon as it had shown up, it disappeared. Just then,Davy woke up and began to cry loudly into Mike's ear. Then, the door to the car flew open.

"That's it! I'm done! I'm not going to sit next to him ever again!"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"That's ok, Rings, I believe you. Calm down Georgie, what's wrong?", John said in a fatherly voice.

"Don't Georgie me! What's wrong? What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong! That boy is in dire need of a belting that's what's wrong! How many times have you told him not to rough house with his little brothers?! I'll tell you! 17! Yes! Of course I kept count! I'm the only one who cares what this boy will turn into when he grows up! Why should I? He certainly doesn't!", George ranted.

Tired from the long flight, in desperate need of a change, and tired from all the screaming, started howling louder just as Mike had began to calm him down.

"GEORGE!", Mike hollered.

"I"m not doing anything I swear!", Micky said quickly, holding something behind his back.

"Not you! And give me that thing behind your back! GEORGE HARRISON! Is that his last name? Good. GEORGE HARRISON! You are NOT allowed to yell at your father! I'll deal with you later, George Michael, go put this back! He is being nice enough to raise you and you're questioning his parenting skills?! Ok, Peter, George, take your brother to the bathroom. Not you, you get back here, I'm not done with you yet. And your _brother _needs a belting? No sir! It is _you_ that needs a belting. And what is he talking about? Dire need? How often _do _you punish these horribly disrespectful young men?", Mike said to many people.

John, George, and Ringo had turned pale in fear, and even Paul and Davy had quieted when hearing _that _tone in Mike's voice. Then, the police decided to show up.

"Excuse me, is everything alright over here?", he asked.

"Yessir, everything is completely under control.", John said stupidly. At least, we can assume it was a very stupid thing to say, as George, I mean, Micky and Peter had returned, and Micky was shaking his head.

"_Under control?_ No, everything is _not _under control! Back where I come from it is _not_ ok to lie to the athorities. I'm sorry, but when there is so many people not acting as they are supposed to, you just gotta put them in their place. An it has to be understandable that your voice would raise while doing so.", Mike explained.

"Honey, you don't have to put us in our place. That's not why I invited you here.", John pitifully tried to placate Mike.

"Boys, take Davy and Paul and get in the car.", Mike's voice had turned dangerously calm, and in three seconds flat the car doors had closed.

"YOU INVITED ME? BIGGEST LOAD OF BULL I'VE EVER HEARD! INVITED! YOU PRATICALLY BEGGED ME TO COME HERE! I LEFT MY HOUSE, MY FRIENDS AND EVERYTHING NEAR AND DEAR TO ME BECAUSE _I WAS INVITED! _SURE! GET IN THE CAR NOW. WE'LL FINISH THIS AT HOME. NOPE! I'M DRIVING!" Mike had lectured John so much, he was now bent over backwards over the hood of the car.

"I didn't imagine getting here this way", John was so scared he tried to seduce Mike out of his anger.

"GET!"

"Sorry." He prctically flew into the car.

Mike then turned to the officer.

"Sorry sir. I shouldn't have done that in public.", he then got into the car and drove off, leaving the cop in a horribly perplexed state.

AN: ...Sorry. So sorry if you thought I was joking. So so so sorry if you know the people I used in this. Sorry if you are a police officer. Sorry if you are related to any of these people. Ssososososoososo sorry if you _are _one of these people. (Oh merciful kretching gearless heaven)


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, this isn't a new chapter, just an author's note. For every TWO reviews I get, I will update once. This rue goes for ALL of my stories starting NOW. Also, if I get 13 reviews on an one-shot , I will CONSIDER a sequel or prequel. So, if you are reading this I highly suggest you go back and review. And tell your friends. Remember, non-members can review, too.


End file.
